


Brighter than the sun

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kara walks her home, Lena is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is blind and Kara is her adorable puppy self.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara is crossing the street when she hears something falling and then a man says _watch where you’re going_ with a gruff voice to someone. She looks down and sees that there is a woman on the ground with dark sunglasses atop her nose. What shocks her is to see that the woman is moving her hand around, searching for something and that something appears to be a cane. Oh Rao, some mean guy knocked into a blind woman.

Kara quickly crouches down in front of the woman, gritting her teeth when people still bump against the woman and now to her as well. She grabs the cane to hand it to the woman. “Hi, I’m Kara,” she says as she pushes the cane in the woman’s hand. “Are you okay…?” she asks, wondering what the woman’s name is.

“Lena,” the woman answers. “I’m fine, this happens all the time.”

Kara helps Lena up to her feet and she has to hold her irritation back when someone bumps into them. She still has her hand on Lena’s wrist so she doesn’t get knocked down again. “Were you going somewhere?” she asks while she crosses the street with Lena.

“Yes, home,” Lena answers. She can feel that Kara hasn’t dropped her hand from her wrist yet. It’s strange that this young woman, assuming from her voice which sounds young, is helping her. Usually people just ignore her and yell at her and such, or tell her to watch where she’s going.

“I can take you home if that’s okay,” Kara offers, not wanting anyone else to run into Lena. Helping people is her thing and right now she wants to help Lena to get home unscathed.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” Lena asks, surprised by Kara’s offer.

“Um, you’re Lena,” Kara answers, frowning. “You just told me that like two minutes ago.”

Lena laughs at that and shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant,” she clarifies. “I’m Lena Luthor.”

“Oh,” Kara says quietly. She didn’t expect Lena would be a Luthor, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to help her.

“Yes, oh,” Lena sighs, feeling a storm hanging in the air. “I can walk home alone, it’s fine,” she says, because she has her cane. So what if she might get knocked down by a few more people? It’s not like she isn’t used to it.

“No wait,” Kara says quickly, meaning no offense. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I’m just surprised.”

“Okay,” Lena relents, giving Kara the benefit of the doubt. The young woman did help her up after all, while others kept walking into her shamelessly. She mumbles her address so Kara knows where to go. Personally she knows the way by heart, but dodging people isn’t easy unless she’d like to be run over by a car.

Kara glares at everyone who even looks like they’re going to bump into Lena. She huffs when a man grumbles and she gently tugs Lena aside to avoid having her trip over a woman who is tying her shoelaces.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t hold my hand to pull me back and forth,” Lena says, uncomfortable to have Kara tug at her, even though it’s probably for a good reason.

Kara drops Lena’s hand. “Step a bit to the left,” she says when a man is in Lena’s path and would most definitely walk into her.

Lena listens to Kara’s instructions, relieved that she’s at least not holding her hand anymore. She knows that the young woman is trying to help, but she’s been managing on her own for a few years now. “Where are you from?” she asks curiously. Personally she grew up in Metropolis, though she’s been living here in National City for a few years now.

“Um,” Kara answers, clicking her tongue while she wonders what Lena means.

“I never heard of a place called Um,” Lena teases. “What’s Um like?”

“Err,” Kara replies, confused to hear Lena’s voice changing like that. Wait, is she being teased?

“You sound like a very talkative person,” Lena comments, amused because she assumes she might have gotten Kara flustered at this point. She wishes she would be able to see the young woman, but alas.

“Oh, I usually am,” Kara says, smiling while they continue to walk. “My sister often tells me that I talk way too much because sometimes I talk a lot and quite fast and then I’m rambling. I can’t really help it. It’s something that happens, especially when I get excited. Alex doesn’t mind though and she knows that I can’t help it. Now I’m kind of rambling, aren’t I?”

“I don’t mind,” Lena replies. She’s not bothered by Kara’s waterfall of words and it’s nice to hear her voice. “I’m a good listener, actually,” she says, which is true. On the rare occasions she’s around someone, she listens while they talk.

“You seem like a nice person,” Kara says, despite the fact that Lena is a Luthor. “We’re getting closer to your home.”

“I know,” Lena replies, aware of that. It’s endearing that Kara is still giving her instructions every now and then. “Your voice sounds familiar.”

“Really?” Kara asks nervously.

Lena raises an eyebrow at the sudden high pitched voice coming from Kara. Not able to see has made her other senses stronger and when she concentrates enough she can hear how someone feels by the sound of their voice. “Yes, I have heard your voice before,” she says, rarely ever forgetting a voice, whereas others wouldn’t forget faces. “Have you been on the news?”

Kara sucks her lips into her mouth, feeling rather exposed. “Um yes, I have been,” she answers. She just had a brief interview a few days ago, as Supergirl. “I’m uh… a reporter. I work for CatCo worldwide media. So you’ve probably seen me – I mean heard,” she says, correcting herself. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, really messing this up. “You probably heard me on the news.”

Lena moves her cane around, almost home now. She wonders why Kara is so incredibly nervous all of the sudden and why she said oh Rao. It was said as a whisper, but given she’s walking right next to the young woman and her ears are trained, she picked up on it.

Kara watches Lena pull out a set of keys. “Thank you for letting me walk you home,” she says awkwardly.

Lena freezes at her door, confused that Kara is thanking her for that when she should be thanking her. “Your company was appreciated,” she says politely. She can hear the young woman move her feet and the sound of her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. It’s like Kara wants to say or ask something, but is too nervous to do so. “Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?” she asks, so she can properly thank the young woman.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Kara answers eagerly. She’s intrigued to get to know Lena and maybe she can walk her home more often to make sure nobody walks into her. “Can I get your number so we can text?” she asks, but as soon as her question leaves her lips she realizes her mistake. “Oh Rao,” she whispers.

Lena can tell that Kara isn’t mocking her or anything. The young woman simply isn’t used to her being blind and is making honest mistakes. “I will give you my number so you can call,” she offers. She’s blind, but she isn’t deaf, so if Kara calls her she will hear her phone ring and nobody else really ever calls her anyway.

“That’s great,” Kara replies while she grabs her phone. “What’s your number?”

Lena recites her number, knowing it by heart, while she hears Kara’s fingers tapping. She wonders if the young woman is smiling because the sound of her voice indicates that she is. “There you go, Kara,” she says, ready to enter her house now so Kara can go do her own things.

“Okay so if I call you, you’ll know?” Kara asks, putting her phone away.

“Yes, I’ll hear my phone,” Lena answers, deciding not to rudely say that she’s not deaf.

“Okay,” Kara replies with a chipper tone. “I look forward to our coffee tomorrow,” she says, interested to learn more about Lena.

“Likewise,” Lena agrees. “Until tomorrow, Kara,” she says, pushing her door open.

“Yes, you’ll see me tomorrow,” Kara blurts out, too fast again. “Oh Rao,” she says, face-palming. She really needs to think first before speaking to avoid making mistakes like this. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, wondering if she can sink into the ground right now. “You will uh,” she says, thinking about the senses, “hear, smell, feel and taste… wait, that doesn’t sound right.”

“That may be a tad much for a first date,” Lena chuckles, humored because Kara sounds adorable. “I would love to hear you though, and perhaps feel your face because that is what I do when I try to get an idea of what someone looks like.”

“A d-date?” Kara stammers. She was unaware that the coffee tomorrow is supposed to be a date.

“Are you blushing right now, Kara?” Lena asks, smiling while she wishes she could see her.

“Me blushing? Hah, no, nope,” Kara answers. She shakes her head wildly, but of course Lena can’t see that. “So,” she says, clapping her hands together. “I’ll see you tomorrow for our… date.”

“You don’t need to worry about what to wear,” Lena says, hoping to calm some of Kara’s nerves. “I can’t see it anyway,” she says, joking about it.

“But you could feel it when you touch me,” Kara replies, without thinking again. “I mean um, you said you feel faces so maybe you want to feel me up. No wait, I mean…Oh Rao, whyyy.”

“I will keep that in mind for our future dates,” Lena says, assuming there could be more. “Have a good day, Kara.”

Kara hears something in the distance which requires her attention as Supergirl. She glances at Lena, who is about to enter her house anyway, plus Lena is blind. Nobody else is around, so she quickly rips her blouse open. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Lena,” she says before flying up.

Lena feels a brush of wind, which is odd because it’s a sunny day and it’s mostly been windless. It’s paired with the brief sound of some sort of fabric flowing in the wind, like leaving towels outside to dry on a slightly windy day. It only lasts about a second and then she hears there is a lack of footsteps, as if Kara went up in smoke. She smiles as she enters her house and shuts her front door. Whatever shall she wear for her date with Supergirl tomorrow? It’s nice to know there is a cute, adorable young woman hidden underneath that steel.

Lena is distracted when her phone rings. She touches around until she finds it to answer the call. “Hello, this is Miss Luthor, who am I speaking with?” she asks casually.

_“Hi, Lena. It’s me, Kara.”_

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, smiling now. “It sounds windy, where are you?”

_“Oh I’m flying… on a bus.”_

Lena pretends she didn’t hear Kara’s slipup, which only confirms that the young woman is Supergirl. “It’s a lovely surprise for you to call me so soon,” she says, not having expected it.

_“I remembered that I forgot to tell you that your voice is really beautiful.”_

Lena’s heart feels like it just melted and is now in a puddle on the floor. What does this ray of sunshine see in her? “I like hearing your voice as well,” she whispers into her phone.

_“You look beautiful the way you’re standing there.”_

Lena gasps lightly. “Are you spying on me, Kara?” she asks, pleased to know that Kara is thinking of her and called her to hear her voice. “You’re not staring at me through my windows, are you?”

_“Um, maybe. Okay, I’m guilty.”_

Lena wonders if Kara doesn’t realize that she just said moments ago that she’s flying on a bus and now she’s allegedly staring through her windows, which isn’t possible because her curtains are closed.

_“Can you maybe hang up?”_

“Can’t you?” Lena asks in response.

_“I like hearing you breathe. I mean talk.”_

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Lena replies, amused that Kara doesn’t want to hang up. “How about no?”

_“Lenaaaa. It’s going to be dark soon.”_

“Is it now? I can’t tell,” Lena says, hearing Kara say _oh Rao_ again.

_“Okay, I’m going to hang up now.”_

“Okay,” Lena replies, waiting to hear the click that signals the end of the call.

_“I look forward to have you touch me tomorrow. My face I mean.”_

Lena laughs, definitely humored by Kara. “Fly safely, Supergirl,” she says before the young woman can hang up.

_“Will do! …Wait what?”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so wait, wait,” Alex says, taking a short pause to process the information her sister just gave her. “You are going out on a date with Lena Luthor who knows you’re Supergirl?” she asks, hoping that maybe she misunderstood Kara.

“Yes,” Kara confirms, nervously pacing around. She knows Lena won’t be able to see what she’s wearing, but she still finds it important to look decent for their date.

“But you said she’s blind,” Alex replies, confused.

“She is,” Kara says, reconfirming what she told her sister.

“You lost me,” Alex sighs, holding her arms up before dropping them to her sides. “Did you tell her that you’re Supergirl? Kara, you know you’re not supposed to reveal your secret and seriously… a Luthor? How could you do that?” she asks, disappointed.

“I didn’t tell her!” Kara replies, feeling shocked that her sister is so quick to assume she would have told Lena. “All I did was walk her home like I told you and when I called her afterwards she called me Supergirl as our call was ending,” she relays, which is the truth. She wouldn’t blurt her secret out to someone she just met.

“How does she know you’re Supergirl then?” Alex asks, disbelieving her ears. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” she says as she moves to sit down on the couch. “You’re going to tell me everything again, but this time the details as well, every word you exchanged with her.”

Kara sits down next to her sister and shares the story again, telling Alex everything she said to Lena and what she said to her. It kind of makes her blush to share every detail, but with her sister she can talk about anything and this way Alex will hear that she didn’t tell Lena that she’s Supergirl. She can see her sister frown while she talks and sometimes nod for her to go on.

“See, I didn’t tell her anything about me being Supergirl,” Kara says when she finishes talking. “I know flying away as Supergirl would be a risk, but she’s blind, Alex, and I don’t want you to say that she would have lied about being blind because I was the one who approached her when someone had bumped into her,” she explains.

“Kara, you are horrible at keeping secrets,” Alex replies, shaking her head. “You told her you were flying on a bus, who even says that?” she asks, wondering how her sister could have been so careless.

“Okay, yes, but that was a small slipup,” Kara answers in her defense. “She seemed to believe me,” she says, since Lena didn’t call her out on it.

“Small slipup,” Alex mumbles. “Kara, I swear…,” she sighs at how oblivious her sister is. “After you told her you were flying on a bus, you told her you were watching her and confirmed you were looking through her window. How does someone who is on a bus suddenly end up in front of someone’s window?”

“Oh,” Kara whispers. She can see what Alex is talking about, but still. It doesn’t sound all that bad and it doesn’t indicate that she’s Supergirl. She could make up a reasonable excuse for that, like that she got off at the first stop or something and ran back to Lena’s place to look through her windows. Now that she thinks of it, the whole staring at Lena sounds a bit creepy and like a stalker.

“She commented that it sounded windy,” Alex points out. “Since when does a bus sound windy?” she asks, hoping Kara will get the picture.

“Well um… she could have thought I was on top of the bus,” Kara answers, trying to save herself from this awkward moment. “That was just a tiny mistake, it doesn’t count.”

Alex raises an eyebrow because seriously? “You told her you like to hear her breathe,” she continues.

“But, that’s not fair,” Kara gasps. “Even humans can hear someone breathe into a phone if they uh… listen closely and if the other person breathes loud enough.”

“You said will do when she told you to fly safely and when she called you Supergirl,” Alex points out, leaving it at that. “If you had stopped thinking about her beautiful voice as you call it for a moment, you wouldn’t have confirmed to her that you are Supergirl.”

“I could say I misunderstood,” Kara tries. “You know, like how people say to get home safely. I could tell her I thought she meant something like that and that I was too distracted to pay attention to what she said.”

“Unbelievable,” Alex mutters, shaking her head again. “You really expect her to believe that?”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right,” Kara admits. She snaps her fingers when a new idea pops into her head. “I can go see her without wearing my suit underneath my clothes and I can tell her she can feel for herself that I’m clearly not Supergirl.”

“You want her to believe you’re not Supergirl by letting her feel you up?” Alex asks, hoping her sister will hear for herself how utterly ridiculous she sounds. “I think you already suggested enough that she can feel you and what else was it… smell, taste…,” she says, amused.

“I was nervous,” Kara replies, pushing Alex lightly for teasing her. “You’re supposed to support me, Alex. I can make Lena believe I’m not Supergirl, really, I can.”

“Kara, a blind woman figured out you’re Supergirl,” Alex says. “A blind woman,” she repeats. “You have no stealth whatsoever. There is no way you can convince her you’re not Supergirl if you couldn’t even sell for an hour that you would be human.”

“I don’t know how she did it,” Kara says, flailing her arms around. “Okay, maybe I slipped up a little bit,” she admits when Alex fixes her with a look that says _who are you kidding_? “But still, Lena is like… a superspy or something.”

“Congrats, Lena can do simple math,” Alex sighs, bringing a hand up to her face. “How the rest of the city hasn’t found out yet is beyond me.”

“It’s not my fault Lena can’t see my disguise,” Kara pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh yes, glasses and a hair tie, brilliant disguise,” Alex replies sarcastically. “It’s a shame Lena is missing out on that. I bet if she was able to see there was no way she would think you’re Supergirl.”

“I know right??” Kara agrees. Her disguise is flawless and it is unfortunate Lena can’t see it. She frowns when Alex gets up from the couch and walks over to the wall, banging her head against it. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake up from this dream where my sister is beyond oblivious,” Alex answers. “Really though, your disguise is totally on point. You can absolutely convince Lena you’re not Supergirl.”

“Okay now you’re just being sarcastic,” Kara replies, walking over to Alex to stop her from banging her head against the wall.

“Yes, because I wasn’t sarcastic before,” Alex comments dryly. “I can’t believe Lena Luthor knows your secret. You should be careful, the Luthors can’t be trusted.”

“That’s not fair, you know nothing about Lena,” Kara says, offended to hear her sister judge Lena so quickly. “You haven’t met her, she’s really nice.”

“Kara, you hardly met her yourself,” Alex points out. “You met her once, walked her home, spoke on the phone for five minutes and now you would claim she can be trusted?”

“I’m a pretty good judge of character, you know that,” Kara answers, feeling like Lena is a good person. “I know the stories about Lex, but Lena isn’t like him, she’s… she’s different. I know because I can hear it in her voice and I held her hand for a minute.”

“Now you’ve really got to be kidding me,” Alex replies, even deeper shocked than she already was. “You like Lena,” she says, her eyes crinkling in pleasure as they twinkle. “You like-like her, don’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Kara answers, feeling shy and exposed. “Lena makes me feel warm and I don’t mean the kind of warmth I feel from the sun. She’s a different kind of glow, far brighter than the sun and I know I just met her, but I miss her and I know she won’t be able to see what I will be wearing for our coffee date, but I really want to look good for her and I don’t know what to wear and I need you to help me, Alex.”

“Wow,” Alex breathes out, surprised to see her sister being such a lovesick puppy. “Brighter than the sun you say?”

“Far brighter,” Kara chirps, beaming while she tries not to blush too much. “You would like her if you just give her a chance. I know she’s a Luthor, but she’s Lena and she’s… Rao, she’s so beautiful.”

“I can hear that Lena means a lot to you,” Alex says slowly, nodding her head a bit as she takes Kara’s never-ending smile in. “Okay, if you trust her and want me to give her a chance then I will.”

“Thank you!” Kara replies happily, flinging her arms around Alex’s neck. “You’re not going to regret this and when you see for yourself how good Lena is then I will get to say I told you so.”

“In that case, you should invite your sunshine to one of our sister nights sometime,” Alex suggests.

“My sunshine,” Kara giggles. “She’s not just a sunshine, Alex, she’s-”

“Brighter than the sun,” Alex interrupts. “Yes, yes, so you’ve said.”

“What should I wear?” Kara asks nervously, knowing that her sister is better at this. “Which color do you think she’ll  - oh Rao, I keep making mistakes,” she says, often forgetting that Lena can’t see. “Do you think she’ll prefer to feel me in a dress or something else?”

“I really don’t need to know how Lena wants to feel my little sister,” Alex answers, making a face.

“Should I let my hair down or keep it tied together?” Kara asks, pacing around again. “She is going to feel my face because she said that’s how she tries to see people. Do you think she’ll mind that little scar I have? Should I avoid lipstick altogether so it doesn’t get smeared on her fingers when she feels my lips?”

“Who are you and what have you done to Kara?” Alex asks, enjoying how much her sister is overthinking a coffee date.

“Alex, I’m having a crisis here,” Kara replies, waiting for her sister to help her. “Work your magic, make me look beautiful.”

“You already have that magic within you, Kara,” Alex says softly, realizing that her sister is insecure. “You’ve always been beautiful. Take a deep breath while I select an outfit for your date with brighter-than-the-sun Lena Luthor.”

Kara smiles and relaxes a bit, hugging her sister again. “You’re the best, Alex,” she says, trying not to crush Alex in her arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kara,” Alex replies, lightly patting her sister’s back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot will be a three-shot if that's even a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena slowly walks up to her door when she hears her doorbell ring. She nearly trips over her silk robe, which she had discarded onto her floor earlier. It’s a mistake she usually doesn’t make because she knows her way around, though if something is on the floor she could fall. She feels her doorknob and opens it.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says cheerfully, sizing Lena up. “You look amazing.”

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, smiling. “Thank you,” she says politely.

Kara likes the white dress Lena is wearing and she can see she has her dark sunglasses on again. “Do you always wear sunglasses?” she asks curiously. When Lena’s smile drops, she regrets asking. “I… I’m sorry,” she apologizes, feeling bad for making Lena feel bad.

Lena clears her throat and keeps her head up. “I always wear them, yes,” she answers, uncomfortable with taking her sunglasses off. If she would take them off, people would be able to see her strange eyes and she knows they’re strange because her family told her so.

“Can I maybe hold your arm?” Kara asks, unsure when Lena steps outside and closes the door.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena answers, tapping her cane on the pavement. “I know the way to the coffee shop.”

“Of course,” Kara replies, not having meant that Lena wouldn’t know where it is. “Do you want to feel my face before we leave?” she asks, wondering if Lena would like to get an idea of what she looks like before they reach the coffee shop. “Or do you want to feel my face when we return?”

Lena hadn’t quite planned that out yet, though she’s been curious. From everything she heard from people, she can picture in her head what Supergirl looks like and Kara probably doesn’t look much different at all, depending on her disguise. “Are you okay with me touching your face?” she asks in response, because during their first meeting she didn’t ask. “Some people find it weird.”

Kara frowns, having no problem with it and not finding it weird at all. “I’m okay with it and I don’t find it weird at all,” she answers, waiting at Lena’s house so they can stay away from prying eyes. “I can hold your cane for you for a moment,” she offers, so Lena would have her hands free.

“Yes, thank you,” Lena replies, letting Kara take her cane from her. She brings her hands up trying to guess where the young woman’s face is. “Can you say something?”

“Um, something,” Kara answers, smiling while she watches Lena’s hands move closer to her face.

“Adorable,” Lena whispers and she loves how Kara makes her smile. “You wear glasses,” she says, feeling them as her hands touch them.

“I do,” Kara confirms, because it’s a part of her disguise.

“Which color are your eyes?” Lena asks curiously. She feels further, touching Kara’s nose.

“My eyes are blue,” Kara answers. She smiles when Lena’s fingertips trace her lips.

Lena likes feeling Kara smile. “I like blue,” she replies, feeling how soft the young woman’s lips are. “It’s a beautiful color.”

“You know what blue looks like?” Kara blurts out. “Oh Rao, that was so rude of me,” she says, messing it up once again.

“I wasn’t always blind,” Lena answers sadly. She remembers what colors look like and she misses being able to see how vibrant and bright certain things look. “An accident made me blind,” she explains quietly, assuming Kara would ask. “I was sixteen when it happened. Someday, I woke up at the hospital in complete darkness.”

Kara’s heart breaks at the sadness she hears in Lena’s voice and she can’t imagine what it must feel like to suddenly not be able to see anything anymore, ever. She takes one of Lena’s hands, offering a gentle squeeze.

“Your skin feels smooth,” Lena whispers. She lowers her hand Kara isn’t holding, touching her shoulder. “Are you wearing a dress?” she asks, guessing.

“My sister picked it out for me,” Kara answers, hoping Lena will like it. “It’s yellow and there’s a small brown belt in the middle around my waist,” she explains to describe it to Lena.

Lena wriggles her hand free from Kara so she can drop both her hands. “My cane?” she asks, waiting to get it back.

“Oh right, yes,” Kara replies quickly, handing it back to Lena. “After you, milady,” she says sweetly to be chivalrous.

“You want a blind woman to lead the way?” Lena asks with a serious tone, though she’s aiming to tease Kara.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry,” Kara gasps. “I can lead the way,” she offers, feeling confused because Lena told her before she knows the way.

“Kara, relax,” Lena replies, amused. “I was kidding,” she says to ease Kara’s mind. It is strange how with this particular young woman she aims to make her smile and she’s not often one to put that kind of effort into someone. Then again, most people would mock her for being blind and spit her out for being a Luthor. It’s very pleasant how sweet Kara is while Supergirl has every reason to hate her family.

“How did you find out about my secret?” Kara asks, wondering if her small slipups really gave her away. “Was it during our phone call?”

“No, I found out before you even left,” Lena answers. “When you flew away,” she clarifies.

“I’m confused,” Kara frowns. “How did you know I flew away when you-” She clamps her mouth shut because that would be rude. Okay, she really needs to think more before speaking.

Lena isn’t taking any offense because she knows Kara isn’t aiming to hurt her. “I heard your cape in the wind, felt the wind, there was a lack of footsteps and I already knew your voice sounded familiar,” she answers, to explain clearly that she knew even before the call took place.

“I knew it wasn’t my fault,” Kara says, relieved. “Well, it sort of was, but not in the way my sister thought it was,” she says, looking forward to tell Alex that Lena already found out before the call. On second thought that doesn’t actually make it sound better. “You’re a smart woman, Lena.”

“It sounds like you talk with your sister a lot,” Lena notices, having heard Kara mention her sister a few times by now.

“Oh yes, we’re very close,” Kara replies, nodding, though Lena can’t see her nod. “When I was thirteen I arrived here on earth,” she explains, keeping her voice low as they walk. “Alex and I didn’t get along that well at first because she didn’t like how I suddenly entered her life, but that changed and we grew close. I can’t imagine my life without my sister.”

“I’m happy you have her,” Lena says sincerely. “She sounds like an amazing person.”

“Yeah, she is,” Kara agrees. “I’ll introduce you to her someday when you come to our sister night.”

“Oh my,” Lena whispers, because meeting Kara’s sister sounds like a big step. She’s surprised that she would be invited to a sister night, which sounds more like something that’s between Kara and her sister.

Kara opens the door when they reach the coffee shop so Lena can walk in. She ruffles through her purse, but then Lena is telling her not to.

“It’s on me,” Lena insists while she feels through her purse to find her wallet. “I invited you to this, remember?” she asks to refresh Kara’s memory. It’s only fair if she pays for it.

Kara orders coffee and watches how Lena takes money out of her wallet. It worries her that Lena lives alone, not that she’s assuming she wouldn’t be capable of taking care of herself. She bites her bottom lip when Lena holds her own coffee, nervous that someone would walk into her and spill the hot coffee all over Lena, which would burn her.

Lena places her coffee down on a table in the corner of the coffee shop, one they always tend to keep reserved for her so she doesn’t need to ask where to move and where she can sit. She touches around until she feels the first chair, pulling it back a bit. “Kara,” she says, waiting for the young woman to sit.

Kara is pleasantly surprised that Lena pulled a chair out for her, which is so sweet. “Thank you,” she replies gratefully when she sits down.

Lena smiles and when she hears Kara is sitting, she feels around for the other chair to sit down as well. She places her cane against the wall and brings her hands on top of the table to find her coffee. Knowing that it’ll be steaming hot, she lowers her head to blow over it.

“You’re very self-sufficient,” Kara says, admiring Lena for doing so much on her own.

“Thank you,” Lena replies, appreciating the compliment. “It took me a few months to adapt. I was quite clumsy at first, always falling and walking into walls.”

“Months?” Kara asks, shocked. “That’s incredibly fast to learn how to find your way everywhere.”

“I had to adapt as quickly as I could,” Lena sighs. “You say I was fast, though I was not fast enough,” she says sadly, never having had much help from her family. “Cooking still poses to be a challenge, though I try to cook at least two times a week.”

Kara stares at Lena’s dark sunglasses and she’s very curious about her eyes, but she knows Lena doesn’t want her to see them. It’s impressive and interesting how much Lena can do. “I can’t cook very well, but I live mostly on takeout food and I kind of eat a lot,” she says, guessing Lena can cook better than she can.

Lena brings her coffee up to her lips, gently blowing before taking a sip. “How did your sister take the news of me knowing your secret?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

“Um… she…she was a bit wary at first,” Kara answers carefully. “But I told her how special you are.”

“Wary,” Lena repeats. She knows well enough what that means. “Your sister doesn’t approve, does she?”

“My sister worries easily about me,” Kara explains, dancing around Lena’s question a bit. “Alex said she will give you a chance because I trust you and I told her you’re not like… You’re different, Lena,” she says, not judging Lena for being a Luthor.

Lena is taken aback to hear Kara say that she trusts her, which is rare. “You trust me?” she asks, genuinely surprised.

“Yes, of course,” Kara answers without missing a beat. “I trust you because your voice and your gentle touches tell me I can,” she explains. She’s kind of relieved that Lena can’t see her because she’s blushing right now. When she shyly looks at Lena, she can see her cheeks have reddened and her heart is elevated.

They talk for a while until their coffee is empty. Kara immediately offers to walk Lena home, which Lena agrees to. There are a few people who almost bump into Lena, though Kara speaks up on time.

Lena’s breath catches when Kara whispers hotly in her ear to warn her that someone is going to walk into her if she doesn’t take a step to the right. She appreciates it that the young woman isn’t saying anything aloud. Not that she’s ashamed that she’s blind, though she carries a sense of pride and independency, and it would bother her if it would be obvious that someone is helping her.

“Hmm, you’re home already,” Kara says when they reach Lena’s front door. It all went by fast and she finds herself wishing they could spend more time together.

Lena can hear the disappointment in Kara’s voice. “Do you enjoy spending time with me, Kara?” she asks, lingering at her door.

“I really do,” Kara answers, her lips splitting into a smile.

“You’re smiling again,” Lena replies while she puts her cane against her door to have both of her hands free.

“It’s amazing how you do that,” Kara says, intrigued every time Lena knows that she’s smiling.

Lena smiles and slowly brings her hands up to where she heard Kara’s voice coming from, which sounded close to her so she assumes the young woman can’t be further away than a step or two. “I can hear it in your voice when you smile,” she explains, loving the way Kara sounds when she’s smiling.

Kara takes a step closer to Lena so she can let her face be touched. She feels giddy when Lena touches her smiling lips, which causes her to smile even more. “Oh Rao,” she whispers. Now that she’s this close to Lena with mere inches between them she wishes she would be able to see her eyes which she hides under those dark sunglasses.

Lena gathers all the courage she can muster, hoping she read everything right. “I know they often say not to kiss on a first date, but we can be different, can’t we?” she asks, finding that she needs just that last little push of courage by hearing Kara say that she wants this, too.

“Yes,” Kara answers, frozen in place. She feels Lena’s thumb stroking her bottom lip, seeking her before she sees her leaning in.

Lena moves her hand a bit, touching Kara’s cheek. Her heart is racing and she presumes the young woman knows it is. It’s very intriguing for her to think about the way Kara must be hearing everything, how her senses are far more heightened than hers.

Kara holds Lena’s waist gently as their lips touch in a tender delicate kiss. It’s okay that they’re kissing on their first date because it’s the first of many, she can feel it.

Lena may not be able to see anything at all, but she can feel that Kara is the light in her life, making everything less dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this story. There's potential for more of this in the future, but I don't know yet if I'll have the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara has noticed that she needs to say or ask something before touching Lena in any way because when she touches her unexpectedly, Lena jumps up from time to time. She’s been told that it’s fine and that she’ll learn, though she doesn’t like making mistakes. “Wow,” she whispers, mesmerized when Lena opens the door. Each time she sees Lena, she has to take a deep breath just at how beautiful she is.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena says, smiling as she steps aside a bit, opening her door further. “Can I get a kiss?” she asks, feeling Kara brush past her.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums. She gently cups Lena’s cheeks and presses a kiss to her lips.

Lena knows Kara won’t be inside her house for long because they will be going to Alex’s apartment soon. She’s quite nervous to meet her girlfriend’s sister for the first time, worried that Alex would dislike her. How can she be good enough for Kara when she’s blind and a Luthor nonetheless? People would usually walk an extra block if it meant they could avoid crossing paths with her.

Kara notices quickly that all the curtains are closed and Lena’s house is casted in darkness. She bumps into a wall, though it doesn’t hurt. Okay, better to tilt her glasses down so she can use her x-ray vision to find her way better.

Lena cringes, hearing Kara knock into one of her walls. “You can turn the lights on if you want,” she suggests. “If you… can find the switch,” she adds, amused.

“So this is what it must be like for you,” Kara says, not bothering to turn the lights on. This moment gives her an idea, though Lena might hate her idea. Perhaps someday she can close her eyes and walk around, to get a feel of what it’s like for her girlfriend to roam around in darkness.

“I suppose so,” Lena replies as she walks through her house. “You can follow me to my bedroom,” she says while she nears it.

“Your b-bedroom?” Kara asks shyly. “Um…,” she says hesitantly since they’re supposed to go meet her sister soon.

“To help select what I should wear,” Lena clarifies, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

“Oh okay,” Kara replies, feeling ashamed for having been wrong. She follows Lena into her bedroom where her girlfriend opens a closet. This time she does turn on the lights to see well. To her surprise, everything seems to be coded somehow and Lena is tracing her finger over things. “What is that?” she asks curiously.

“Braille,” Lena answers, touching around. “It tells me which color every piece of my clothes has.”

“Braille,” Kara repeats, unfamiliar with it. “It’s a language then?”

“Yes,” Lena confirms. “It’s a system of raised dots which can be read with fingers,” she explains, realizing that Kara is unfamiliar with braille. “When I touch these, I can read.”

“Fascinating,” Kara whispers, taking a step closer. “May I?” she asks, not wanting to overstep.

“Yes,” Lena answers, not minding.

Kara touches the dots Lena had been touching seconds ago. “You were touching this one before I did and that shirt is black,” she says as she feels the dots. “Does that mean these dots read the word black?”

“Black shirt, actually,” Lena corrects. She goes through a few more clothes, explaining to Kara what each one says.

“Wait here,” Kara says before she quickly runs away.

Lena feels a swoop of air and she doesn’t know what Kara is up to, though a few seconds later she hears footsteps again.

Kara pokes a pen through a piece of paper, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she’s deeply concentrated

Lena tilts her head to the side, hearing a curious sound and she has no idea what Kara is doing right now.

“I’m going to take your hand for a moment, okay?” Kara asks, checking with Lena before touching her.

“Okay,” Lena answers, trusting Kara. She can feel her girlfriend taking her left hand and touching her fingertips to something on paper.

“I tried to create braille,” Kara explains while she traces Lena’s fingertips over the piece of paper.

“You spelled my name,” Lena whispers, surprised and shocked.

“I got it right?” Kara asks happily.

“Yes,” Lena answers, surprised that Kara learned that so quickly. “How did you do that?” she asks, wanting to understand. All she did was let her girlfriend feel a few words in braille for five minutes and now Kara can suddenly spell her name.

“I pick up on languages fast,” Kara explains, still happy that she got it right. “It’s a Kryptonian thing.”

“You are very special, Kara,” Lena whispers, amazed that someone like Kara is with her. “I should probably get dressed so we don’t keep your sister waiting.”

“Wear anything you like,” Kara says, positively sure that Lena will look good in anything. “I want you to feel comfortable.”

“It’s hard to feel comfortable when I’m nervous,” Lena replies with a small smile. “Does your sister like chocolate? I bought her chocolates, but if she doesn’t like chocolate I can get her something else.”

“Lena,” Kara gasps. “You didn’t have to buy anything,” she says, because Lena doesn’t need to bring gifts and such, only herself. “My sister does like chocolate though, so you’re good to go.”

Lena selects jeans and a simple black shirt, hoping it will look casual and neat. “I will be right back,” she says, walking towards the bathroom to get changed.

Kara feels the urge to ask if Lena would like a hand, but she catches herself before she can say anything. She needs to learn that her girlfriend isn’t helpless and can manage without her. While Lena is in the bathroom, she goes into the living room to sit on the couch. She warned her sister to be on her best behavior

Lena exits her bathroom after a while. “Kara?” she asks quietly, wondering where her girlfriend has gone.

“I’m here,” Kara answers, hurrying to get up from the couch to walk up to Lena. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Lena answers. She moves towards her kitchen where she has placed the box of chocolates onto the table.

“I can carry the chocolates for you,” Kara offers, wanting Lena to have her hands free for her cane.

“Thank you,” Lena replies, allowing Kara to do that for her. “Lead the way,” she says, considering she doesn’t know her way to Alex’s apartment.

“Do you maybe um… want my arm?” Kara asks, careful with picking her words. If Lena holds on to her arm they can walk together without her having to give instructions every five seconds.

Lena smiles softly and feels around with her free hand until she finds Kara’s arm, following her out the door. Once they’re outside, she lets go for a moment to lock her door before taking her girlfriend’s arm again. “You feel warm,” she whispers, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s skin against the palm of her hand.

“I always do,” Kara replies, smiling as they walk. She loves having Lena on her arm and even though they don’t know each other that long yet it feels like she’s known her for years. “I’m never cold.”

“That must be nice,” Lena says, curious what else is different for Kara. “Do you ever get sick?”

“No, never,” Kara answers, relieved that she doesn’t because she’s seen others sick and it doesn’t look pleasant. “My Kryptonian cells have given me a lot of benefits.”

Lena tries to memorize the way as they walk. A piece of it is familiar, but then Kara is going into directions she’s not familiar with. “Not the elevator,” she whispers when she hears a ding followed by a swoosh of doors opening.

“We’ll take the stairs,” Kara replies, respecting that Lena doesn’t want to take the elevator. “Be careful on the steps,” she says worriedly.

“It is fine, I got it,” Lena says, waving Kara off. She grabs the armrest of the stairs and carefully places her right foot on the first step. Feeling around, she notices the steps aren’t too small so if she goes slowly she shouldn’t miss any steps. “I can hear you breathing,” she whispers, hearing how close her girlfriend is. “You’re walking behind me.”

“I want to be here to catch you if you’d fall,” Kara explains, keeping a small distance.

Lena sighs, though she appreciates it that Kara said if and not when. “You’re quite protective,” she points out. Overall that’s not a bad thing, but it’s a bit too much and she doesn’t want her girlfriend to think that simple things would hurt her or would be too difficult for her to do alone. She lives alone for god’s sake and has been on her own for a few years.

“It’s not much further,” Kara says when they reach Alex’s floor. “Third door on the right,” she adds, in case Lena wants to find it for herself.

Lena touches around, passing the first door and then the second. When she reaches the third, she moves to knock, but is met with nothing, which means the door must be open.

“Hey, I’m Alex,” Alex says with a cautious polite smile, which Lena can’t see…

“Hello, I’m Lena,” Lena replies, sticking her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Alex looks down and grabs Lena’s hand, giving her a firm handshake. “Likewise,” she says quickly, minding her manners. “You can come in,” she continues, dropping her hand. “My couch is about ten steps from the door and there is a low table in front of it,” she explains so Lena wouldn’t bump into it and get hurt.

“I brought you chocolates,” Lena says, waiting for Kara to hand her the box.

“Oh, thanks,” Alex replies, accepting the box from Lena. “That’s kind of you and you shouldn’t have.”

Kara smiles and follows Lena towards Alex’s couch. She’s happy that her sister and her girlfriend are meeting each other. This sister night will be different because it might be weird to watch movies and she doesn’t want Lena to feel left out.

“I’ll get us drinks,” Alex says, opening a cupboard in her kitchen. “Do you like wine, Lena?”

“Yes, I do,” Lena answers. She puts her cane down next to the couch and sits back. “I’m happy to be here,” she says, feeling like this is a small family she could be a part of.

“You’re always welcome to visit,” Alex replies as she gets the wine. “I could tell you a lot of stuff about Kara, like all of her embarrassing memories,” she offers.

Lena smiles when she hears Kara groan and the brush of wind she feels could be of a pillow being launched at Alex. She has a feeling her days will keep getting brighter as long as Kara is around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while, so I finally wrote it.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
